Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Domain name system (DNS) protocols can offer the capability for a networked device to notify a domain name server to change the active DNS configuration of its configured hostnames, addresses, or other information stored in the DNS. In some environments, this can include real-time activity in which dynamic DNS providers can offer a software client program that automates the discovery and registration of a client's internet protocol (IP) addresses. Dynamic DNS can allow the client computers or mobile nodes to register and then dynamically update their resource records with a service provider's DNS server. DNS protocols can pose a number of problems, some of which involve coordinating mobility or access to networks for multiple end users.